stuckinthemiddlefandomcom-20200216-history
Stuck in the Beast-day Party
'Stuck in the Beast-day Party '''is the seventh episode in season 2 of ''Stuck in the Middle ''and the 24th episode overall. It aired on April 14, 2017 to 0.97 million viewers. Summary After discovering a shocking truth about Beast’s birthday, Harley throws him an epic party that causes a rift between the twins. Plot Harley sneaks into the attic to test the new virtual reality device she invented. The kids are not allowed to go to the attic but Harley needs it so that she can test her device without other kids breaking it. Unfortunately, Lewie and Beast overhear her. They come over to the attic, leading to chaos. In the process, they find a box with documents including their birth certificates. The twins are shocked to find that Lewie was born before midnight while Beast was born after midnight. That means they were born on separate days, and they've never really celebrated Beast's real birthday. The twins confront their parents for not telling them the whole truth but Tom and Suzy easily quiet them by just buying them whipped cream. That's until Ethan comes by and suggests that the twins should have asked for something bigger like a big birthday party for Beast. Lewie takes charge in ensuring that Beast gets the best birthday party ever. Because he caught Harley in the attic earlier, Lewie blackmails Harley into organizing the party and meeting all of his demands. Since Beast is easier to work with than Lewie, Harley convinces Beast to start thinking for himself instead of going by what Lewie wants. Beast cuts Lewie out of the party planning. Lewie is disappointed because he just wanted Beast to have the best day. On the Beast-Day party, Lewie stays back in the house, saying that Beast doesn't need him anymore. When their favorite celebrity from "''Man vs Dumpster," Dumpster Jack comes over, he mentions that he was invited by Lewie. Harley is glad that the twins are happy again, and her attic space is still safe. Unfortunately, Suzy finds out and punishes her. Meanwhile, Rachel is preparing for a PSAT test but she keeps getting distracted by cute boys. She asks Georgie for advice. Georgie helps her study. They also agree that Rachel should wear Georgie's "ugly" clothes so that boys won't pay attention to her. On the test day, Georgie's advice works. Rachel finishes the test without distraction. Unfortunately, Georgie is distracted during the entire test when a boy sends her a note saying that she's cute. She tries to figure out who sent the note. Rachel offers to help Georgie find out who sent the note. She invites all the boys who were taking the test to the Beast-Day party. Since it's a party for a little kid, whoever shows up is the one who sent the note. The boy comes over. It's Wyatt. Georgie and Wyatt hit it off right away. Cast Main Cast *Jenna Ortega as Harley Diaz *Ronni Hawk as Rachel Diaz *Isaak Presley as Ethan Diaz *Kayla Maisonet as Georgie Diaz *Nicolas Bechtel as Lewie Diaz *Malachi Barton as Beast Diaz *Cerina Vincent as Suzy Diaz *Joe Nieves as Tom Diaz Recurring Cast * Matt Lowe as Dumpster Jack * Adam Hochstetter as Wyatt Guest Cast *Shana Gregory Williams as Proctor Mentioned Cast *Olga Merediz as Abuela Absent Cast * Ariana Greenblatt as Daphne Diaz (indirectly mentioned) Continuity * Dumpster Jack and his TV show, "Man vs. Dumpster" was first introduced in Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend. That's when we learned that Lewie and Beast are big fans of him and the show. * Wyatt is introduced. His relationship with Georgie starts in this episode and ends in Stuck in a Nice Relationship. * Harley doesn't get the attic space in this episode. She tries her luck again in Stuck in a New Room, but all the Diaz kids end up fighting and competing for it, before agreeing to use it as a family game room. Trivia * First appearance of Wyatt * The concept of twins realizing they were born on different days is similar to the Liv & Maddie episode "Sweet-16-a-Rooney". * Lewie and Beast get into a fight in this episode that tears them apart. * Harley goes up into the attic but soon worries the twins will tell her parents that she has been up there. * Harley funds the party by telling Abuela the family now celebrates half-birthdays. * Dumpster Jack makes an appearance from the twin's favorite tv show in this episode. * This episode reveals that Lewie and Beast were born on different days and their parents never told them. Goofs * It is so strange as to how the twins didn't know about them being born on separate days because in order to go to school, a birth certificate is required. * In the first episode, Lewie says that he was born 90 seconds before Beast, but when they find their birth certificates they say that Lewie was born at 11:58 pm and Beast was born at 12:03 am, which actually makes them 5 minutes apart, and not 90 seconds apart. ** Not a goof because it is explained in the show that even the parents didn't know the exact time the twins were born and had assumed that Beast was born before midnight. 90 seconds after 11:58 actually supports their previous assumption that they were born the same day. A character's lack of knowledge is not the same as a goof. International Premieres * May 23, 2017 (Israel) * June 24, 2017 (Latin America, Brazil) * June 27, 2017 (Hungary) * September 26, 2017 (Spain) * Sandy Cheeks Feet Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired episodes Category:2017